1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multidirectional support structure for tablet display apparatus, and more particularly to a multidirectional support structure for tablet display apparatus, by means of which a user can tilt and rotate the tablet display apparatus by different angles to adjust the angular position of the tablet display apparatus. In addition, as necessary, the multidirectional support structure is connectable with different board bodies with different functions in adaptation to different situations and requirements.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various conventional support structures and protection jacket structures for tablet computers. Such prior art discloses a support structure for tablet computer. The support structure is mainly composed of a fixing board body and a support member pivotally connected with the fixing board body. The fixing board body includes a front cover and a rear cover connected with the front cover. The rear cover has multiple locating members extending from the rear cover to the front cover. The rear cover is connected with multiple holding boards. Each holding board is formed with a guide slot for the locating member to slide along. The locating member provides a restriction effect for the guide slot so as to limit the holding board to move within a certain range. In addition, an extensible member is disposed at the guide slot for the holding board to abut against and hold the tablet computer. Accordingly, by means of the extensible members, the holding boards can securely hold different sizes of tablet computers. However, the above structure can only hold and support the tablet computer in a fixed angular viewing position. Therefore, the application of the support structure cannot be diversified to meet various use requirements.
Another prior art discloses a support box structure for tablet computer. The support box structure includes a box body with a shutter box cover. The box body has a receiving cavity in which a Bluetooth wireless transmission keyboard can be snugly inserted. The box cover has an interlayer. A base shaft of the inter layer is pivotally connected with a support board. A rear shaft of the support board is pivotally connected with a support leg. When the box cover is stretched and horizontally rested, the support leg supports the support board to extend by an inclination for placing the tablet computer thereon. Accordingly, the tablet computer can be placed on a desktop and conveniently used in adaptation to the operation mode of a user who is familiar with solid keyboard. By means of such structure, the tablet computer can be supported by different inclination angles. However, the keyboard cannot be tilted to facilitate the operation. Moreover, it is still uneasy to operation the tablet computer to provide transverse display effect. As a result, the use of the tablet computer is still limited.
Further, another prior art discloses a protection jacket for tablet computer. The protection jacket includes an upper cover and a base seat. A second turn section is formed between the upper cover and the base seat, whereby the upper cover and the base seat can be folded onto each other. A first turn section is formed near the middle of the base seat, whereby the base seat can be folded by a certain angle. Several magnets are disposed in the upper cover at intervals. According to the above arrangement, the tablet computer can be affixed to the base seat. The iron core inbuilt and concealed in the periphery of the tablet computer and the magnets of the upper cover can attract each other. In addition, the first and second turn sections can be folded so that the iron core can be attracted by different magnets in different positions, whereby the viewing angle of the tablet computer can be adjusted. Moreover, the protection jacket serves to protect the tablet computer from being scraped. By means of the above structure, the tablet computer can be supported by different inclination angles. However, the protection jacket cannot be connected with a keyboard.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide a multidirectional support structure for tablet display apparatus to overcome the shortcomings existing in the conventional support structures and protection jacket structures for tablet computers.